


Haikyuu!! Drabbles After Dark

by SharkGirl



Series: NSFW Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles requested by tumblr users.Various pairings, AUs, and the occasional crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because my [Drabbles After Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128/chapters/14667745) fic's tag section was becoming quite monstrous, I figured it was time to separate everything by fandom (I'd been thinking about it for a bit, actually)
> 
> #16 Dry Humping, requested by @chewiedevilgum and an anon.  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Iwa...chan...” Oikawa moaned, his back against the lockers and one leg hooked around his boyfriend’s hip.  Iwaizumi supported him, his hand high on Oikawa’s thigh and his fingers digging into the soft, pale flesh.  “Ah...Iwa-chan...” he gasped, rutting up against him.

He hadn’t planned on this happening.  In fact, all Iwaizumi had wanted to do was to get Oikawa’s ass out of the gym so they could go home and get to sleep at a decent hour for once.  But the brunet just wouldn’t stop talking.

“Iwa-chan...mmm...” Even now, pleasured gasps and moans poured out of his mouth, filling the small room.

Iwaizumi growled into his shoulder. “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa pulled away, huffing indignantly. “I’m _trying_ to be sexy.”

“Well, stop it.” He frowned. “You’re going to get us caught.”

“You know, my voice wouldn’t even be a problem if some _brute_ hadn’t pushed me up against the-mmph-” but he cut the other man off with another kiss.  When they pulled apart, Oikawa’s eyes were glazed, his cheeks pink. “That’s not fair.” He blinked and then glared. “You don’t play fair.”

“It’s the only way I can get you to shut that damn mouth of yours,” Iwaizumi countered, grinding up against him and pretending the delicious noise his boyfriend made didn’t send a delightful shiver up his spine.

“Oh, Iwa-chan is so hard!” Oikawa marveled, glancing down between them. “I didn’t realize you liked doing it in public.”

“I don’t like _doing it in public_ ,” he replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Then what’s got you so riled up?” Oikawa wiggled his hips, biting back a moan as he rubbed against the other’s clothed erection. “Hmm?”

“You’re not going to shut up, are you?” Iwaizumi drew his brows down.

“Nope!” he replied in a sing-song voice.  But then he brought a hand to Iwaizumi’s neck, his long fingers brushing over the tanned skin to bury themselves in his thick, spiky hair.  He leaned closer, craning his neck away from the lockers so their lips nearly touched.  “Not unless you shut me up, Iwa-chan.”

With another low growl, Iwaizumi crushed their lips together, pressing his hips forward and swallowing the half-laugh, half-moan that bubbled up in the other man’s throat.

They continued to move together, Iwaizumi nearly lifting Oikawa off of the ground and the brunet holding on for dear life as each thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Oikawa tore his lips away, panting harshly against Iwaizumi’s cheek and heat pooling between his legs. “I-Iwa-chan...m’close...”

“Yeah.” His hand moved to grip Oikawa’s ass, giving it a squeeze as he pulled their hips together one final time.  He grunted a low, “ _Tooru!_ ” into the crook of his neck when he found his release, Oikawa following right behind.

“ _Hajime...!_ ” he shouted, fingers tugging at Iwazumi’s hair while his other hand gripped tightly onto the back of his boyfriend’s jersey, his own back arching off of the lockers.

They slowly came back to themselves, Iwaizumi gently setting Oikawa back onto his feet before resting his sweaty brow on the other’s shoulder.

“Eww, Iwa-chan. Gross.” Oikawa chuckled, pretending to shy away.

“A little sweat is nothing compared to the mess you made.” Iwaizumi pulled back and pointed to the wet spot on Oikawa’s shorts.

“You’re one to talk,” he taunted, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well.” Iwaizumi tugged his shirt over his head and threw it into his bag. “Let’s hurry up and get changed so we can go home and shower.”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan wants to see me naked?” Oikawa daintily brought a hand to his mouth and batted his eyelashes. “What a pervert.”

“ _Me?_ But you just-” he stopped and then shook his head. “Let’s just hurry up so we can go to bed.”

“And now you want to take me to bed and have your way with me?!” He placed his other hand over his heart. “Iwa-chan, you _beast!_ ”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” He threw a clean shirt at the other man’s chest and then cleared his throat. “And...I wouldn’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take you to bed and all that.” His cheeks tinted as he averted his gaze. “Not if you’re not ready.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan is worried about me?” Oikawa skipped over and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re so considerate, Iwa-chan!”

“Ugh, get _off_ , damn it!”

“Oh, but Iwa-chan, didn’t we just get-”

“Shut _up_ , Shittykawa!”

Eventually, they _did_ make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Currently catching up on filling requests on my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
